You're My Friend
by aimeecat
Summary: Started as a short scene set after episode 2x05 'Kill or Be Killed' with Damon and Sheriff Forbes. Evolving into a multi part story :
1. Chapter 1

**You're My Friend **

"Room service." Damon called as he opened the door. Liz ignored him as he sauntered across the room to stand in front of the chair where she sat. He held out his hand and she looked up at him, face drawn, and reluctantly took it with her own. "The vervain should be out of your system by now," he said as he pulled her to her feet, "but I need to be sure."

His face _changed _and she tried to pull away. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close enough to feel her trembling against him. Fear radiated from her and under different circumstances he would enjoy it - he was not above playing with his food. He lifted her wrist to his mouth and she struggled against him even though she knew she was trapped. His lips brushed over her skin searching for the pulse point and she whimpered when his teeth pierced her flesh as he bit down.

Hot blood seared his tongue and something like a growl rumbled in his chest. He drank briefly, taking only what he needed before reluctantly letting her go. Eyes closed he stepped back and waited for any effect that would indicate her blood was still tainted with vervain. Liz collapsed back onto the chair cradling her damaged wrist with her other hand.

Satisfied it had passed from her system he squatted in front of her. "Looks like you're going home."

He reached for her hand again and this time she didn't bother trying to fight him. He pierced his thumb and let a small amount of blood pool before gently spreading it over her wrist. The wounds healed within moments and only smooth, unblemished skin remained. When she looked at him his face was human again. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

Damon's eyes flashed and his smile was wholly masculine. "I'm just trying to save my glorious ass."

Liz glared at him, unimpressed by his flirtatious attempt at evasion. "Why don't you just kill me?"

"Because you're my friend."

Liz snorted derisively and shook her head.

He sat back on his heels, face serious. "Is that really so hard to believe?"

Liz rubbed at the drying blood on her wrist, the only evidence he had bitten her. She knew she had no choice but she was terrified by the idea that he could compel her to do or believe anything he chose. "You're going get inside my head and mess with my memories," she said, "how can I possibly trust you?"

He ignored the question, there was no answer he could give that could satisfy her and he had no intention of insulting her by offering some pathetic platitude. "You're only going to lose the last couple of days," he said, "other than that you get your life back, just like it was."

Damon's concern seemed sincere and seeing him like this she found it hard to believe he was a monster. He had chosen this course of action rather than the safer, simpler option of killing her, so she clung to the hope that he meant what he said. She knew he expected her to be grateful for what he was offering but she didn't want to return to her life as it had been. A tear rolled down her face and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. "No."

He leaned forward, smile predatory. "You're really not in a position to argue."

She looked him square in the eyes, unflinching. "If you are my friend," she said, "you'll make sure I make more time for Caroline."

Damon nodded his understanding. Since his return to Mystic Falls he had learned that when it came to making changes, they were better late than never. He cupped her face with his hands and Liz lost herself in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow - been a while since I started writing this story... The last year has been a whirlwind - a family tragedy followed by the birth of my daughter has kept me busy!

Hope you enjoy - will try and get part 3 up asap :)

* * *

The Mystic Grill was nearly empty, the lunch crowd had shuffled out and the after work crowd was yet to arrive. Caroline scanned the place looking for anyone she knew and spotted Damon sitting at the bar, somehow managing to lounge seductively even while perched on one of the tall barstools. She glared at his back, frustrated she did not share the allure and grace she had assumed were perks that came with being a vampire. Reluctantly she took a seat beside him and ordered a drink, preferring company she disliked to being alone.

He raised his glass to salute her. "Blondie."

"Hey." Her greeting was equally unenthusiastic. "Any news about Mason?" she asked, more interested in breaking the silence than in his answer.

Damon shrugged, "No sign of him. Looks like he ran," he said and smirked, "tail between his legs."

"So we don't need to worry about him?"

Unsurprised she had missed the joke he drained his glass and signalled the bartender for a refill. "I wouldn't say that."

Caroline played absently with her drink, stabbing at the ice with a straw. Damon ignored her, expecting she would take his disinterest as a hint that he would rather drink alone but soon became resigned to the idea she wasn't going to leave. "How're things with the Sheriff?"

Pleased the focus had shifted to her own problems she sighed theatrically, "As if I don't have enough to deal with, she wants us to spend quality time together."

"Problem?" he asked, irritated by her attitude.

"Not really," she said with a shrug, "It's great actually, but..." Her voice trailed off and she returned to stabbing absently at what was left of the ice.

Damon's patience, what little there was, was already exhausted. "But what?" he snapped.

Startled she jumped and knocked her glass from the bar and only her newly enhanced reflexes let her catch it before it could crash to the floor. "But," she said as she placed it carefully back on the bar, "When I'm around she acts like she can't stand to be anywhere near me."

"I can appreciate that."

Caroline scowled, annoyed she had given him such an obvious opening. "Why are you even interested?"

"Apart from my obvious concern she might discover what you are and torture you horribly before staking you?" Amused by her pained expression he hid a smile behind his glass. "Hard though it may be to believe, I care about your mother."

Caroline considered this briefly and her eyes went wide as she reached the wrong conclusion. "Ew…"

Damon rolled his eyes. He was rapidly coming to the conclusion that Liz shooting him repeatedly with wooden bullets was significantly less painful than a conversation with her daughter. He drained the last of the bourbon and reached for his jacket.

"You leaving?" she asked, unsure if she was more disappointed or relieved.

His eyes flashed and he grinned. "Hot date," he said and headed for the door without a backward glance.

The drive to Sheriff Forbes' home gave Damon time to think about what Caroline had said about her mother's behaviour. There was no reason why she could not rediscover they were vampires and the more time she spent with any of them the greater the chance. He knew the risks when she had asked for a chance at a better relationship with her daughter, but this was hardly the first time he had acted without consideration of the consequences.

The compulsion would hold, the danger was that Caroline would do something especially stupid to raise her mother's suspicions. It had been Elena who had prevented him staking Caroline, an act which would have done them all a favour, and the next time he saw her he planned on explaining just how foolish that had been. His thoughts shifted to Elena, who was still avoiding him as much as she could, which did nothing to improve his mood.

He parked the car and killed the engine. Not typically one to avoid confrontation he hesitated behind the wheel. His meeting with Liz to discuss Council business gave him a perfect opportunity to see if the renewed tension between mother and daughter was caused by a suspicion of what Caroline was. He had spared Liz because she was his friend but if she suspected any of them he would have to take action.

Apprehensive, he climbed out of the car and walked to the front door, the feeling unfamiliar and unwelcome. The bell chimed deep inside the house and Liz opened the door.


End file.
